My Fun Fun Pages
by padfootalltheway
Summary: This is where I write whatever is on my mind. It's G so far, don't worry I just want to be open to the fact....
1. The most cliched of all

Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing! Not one! NOT AT ALL! -cries- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! -sobs uncontrobbly- All you did was remind me of what a failure I am! OH I CAN'T GO ON WITH LIFE NOW -runs off stage- *THUMP* OW! That's too high, that stage is!  
  
Author's Note: This is just for my little funny stories I write now and then when I'm in a weird mood. So bear with me -roars like a bear- Eek! A bear! -scrambles away-  
  
The most Cliched of them all  
  
Harry sat on the train writing on a piece of parchment. Three girls walked in, all looking 17 the same age as him. They giggled and Harry couldn't help but feel that he wanted to kiss one,  
  
"Hi? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Vixen! I'm a pretty exchange student from America. As you can see my blond shimmering hair and blue eyes makes you want to kiss me and learn about me."  
  
She flipped a hair back, speaking in a Southern Belle way (badly),  
  
"Why don't you and I both have our mysterious secrets. You don't know that I'm Voldemort's daughter!"  
  
Harry stared open-mouthed. The girls were so... so... pretty.... He sighed slightly. Vixen talked on,  
  
"And these are my friends. Their exchange students too."  
  
The black haired with red streaks girl glared slightly and said,  
  
"I'm Sirius Black's younger sister! My brother was such a treasure to me, I love him so much!"  
  
"Uh... Sirius Black was in Azakaban when you were born and was free for only two years in hiding, then died...."  
  
"OH! Yeah! But I still love him. My name is Cha Cha Black. I'm a Seeker for my old Quidditch team! I absolutely adore the sport! Oh I'm from uh... Germany that's it."  
  
Harry blinked and looked at the pretty girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a vacant expression,  
  
"You are?"  
  
She jumped, looking startled,  
  
"YOU CAN SEE ME!"  
  
The girl screeched and ran around the room,  
  
"I'M THE AUTHOR! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO SEE ME! FAULTY MUGGLE INVISIBILITY CLOAKS!"  
  
She hit a wall and slumped to the floor,  
  
"Uh...."  
  
WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY! 


	2. Even more cliched and some originality

Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing! Not one! NOT AT ALL! -cries- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! -sobs uncontrobbly- All you did was remind me of what a failure I am! OH I CAN'T GO ON WITH LIFE NOW -runs off stage- *THUMP* OW! That's too high, that stage is!  
  
Author's Note: This is just for my little funny stories I write now and then when I'm in a weird mood. So bear with me -roars like a bear- Eek! A bear! -scrambles away-  
  
Even more cliched moments...  
  
Draco Malfoy sniffled, looking at the fire,  
  
"Why doesn't dad love me! Why can't I be a good guy! I hate being the evil dude!"  
  
"Aw... Draco!"  
  
"HERMIONE! HOW DID YOU GET IN THE COMMON ROOM!"  
  
"I don't know. The Author put me in."  
  
Hermione shook her bushy head and grinned. Draco felt entranced. He stood up and walked closer to Hermione and whispered,  
  
"I don't want to be evil. I want to love you and be a good boy for the rest of my life. I'll save Harry Potter even...."  
  
Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
With that each snogged each other to death...  
  
***** Next Day *****  
  
Dumbledore stood over two graves,  
  
"We are here today, to grieve over the losses of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Let us reflect on how we found them, even though it will make us more upset."  
  
Dumbledore zoomed behind a puppet theater stage. A small hand puppet popped up, it had dark robes and black hair that seemed to have too much glue in it,  
  
"I'm Severus Snape."  
  
Dumbledore began in a high-pitched voice,  
  
"And I'm off to check if Draco still has my pink bloomers!"  
  
The puppet moved across the stage. Hands were seen as two more puppets were put on the stage, lying still. Severus's puppet clamped its cotton hands to its yarn mouth,  
  
"OH DEAR! OH *beep* Oh *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*"  
  
"ALBUS!!!!"  
  
"What Minerva? Back to the play...."  
  
He began to talk in the high-pitched voice that was making the real Snape look livid, or was he just blushing?  
  
"It's Malfoy and Granger... Oh *beep* *beep* What were they doing? Obviously no one told them that they need to breathe while they kiss...."  
  
The puppet did a bow and jumped out of sight. Dumbledore stood up and strode forward again,  
  
"Yes.. uh hum...Well... Off you go now..."  
  
Dumbledore skipped off singing slightly what was heard to be,  
  
"Malfoy, the git, and Granger, the mudblood, are deaaaaaaaaaaaad."  
  
McGonagall coughed and said to the students,  
  
"Because of this unfortunate event we decided to start a new course that everyone in 4th year and up should take. It is...."  
  
A couple of people yelled out before she could say,  
  
"HOW TO KISS CLASS!?!"  
  
"PORNO REFINED?"  
  
"SO YOU WANT TO BE A LOVER?"  
  
"IS SNAPE GOING TO TEACH THE KISSING SECTION? IF HE IS I'LL GO!"  
  
McGonagall glared,  
  
"Mr. Weasley will you shut up! No, it will be called Health Class...... Muggles take this in Middle and High schools and we NOW think it's a good idea you learn about.... certain things.."  
  
Giggles were heard and McGonagall turned bright red,  
  
"Ah.... Yes, as the course has never been taught before we aren't sure which teacher will teach it.... So... uh... until then..."  
  
"YES UNTIL THEN, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Sure hope its Snape.... Mhm....."  
  
"SHUT UP RON!"WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY! 


	3. A rather funny chat

A/N : This is something me and my friend did one late night, exactly as it was.. So spelling is bad and stuff, but it's still hilarious! It's a bit weird...  
  
THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY  
  
Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor Table in his 7th year, looking down at his burnt eggs. The house-elves were on a strike and the staff had to make breakfast now  
  
"did proffeser snape make this one?" hermoine asked "i don't know, why?" replied ron.  
  
Neville Longbottom said, "Yeah. I think He did..." He pushed away his plate of burnt sasuge with a look of suspicion  
  
all of a sudden harry started to shiver uncontrolably. "harry?" cried hermoine.  
  
"What's up mate?" Ron asked Harry, looking a bit concerned as he ate some porridge.  
  
"so... so.. c...c..cold," he managed to shiver. "what's cold?" asked hermoine desperately. (Ron was still eating porrige.) "B...b...BRAIN FREEZE!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the hall.  
  
Neville eyes widened and he grabbed some hot tea pouring it over Harry, "Here! It will warm you!" The scalding water fell ontop of Harry's head  
  
"BRAIN BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Now everybody was starting to stare at the gryffindor table in curiousity. "What's a brain burn?" Ron managed to say through a mouthful of porridge.  
  
Hermione, despite herself, started laughing making a plate of eggs fly and hit Ginny's nose. She flung a peice of bacon, hitting Colin Creevy, who yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Suddenly all of hogwarts was throwing food at eachother. Pretty soon Dumbledore couldn't help himself so he threw a pea at proffeser snape who threw a plate full of mash potatoes at his face.  
  
Hermione was rolling on the ground laughing. Luna Lovegood had floated over and kissed Ron, transfering a hashbrown into his mouth, "food fight...." she whispered before she slided off. Neville glared at Ron angerily.  
  
Out of the blue Fred and George took out their new pea flinger and started to rapidly fling peas at professer snape. "that'll show him" said George. "ya" replied fred. Snape started to look around stupidly like he didn't know who was throwing peas at him.  
  
Ron looked momentarily in shock until a plate of whip cream hit him smack dab iin the face. Harry laughed, putting down the whip cream plate laughing at the top of his lungs. Hermione ran up and quickly threw a corn of cob at Professor Snape. She stopped, "What is an ear of corn doing here during Breakfast?" "I don't know..." replied ron, who was the expert of food. "oh well" replied hermoine. "you know the teachers did make these meals" said harry Hermione looked happy, "Good, it's about time they know what the house- elves had worked on!"  
  
Cho Chang and her friends screamed as Peeves joined the fight and many girls ran out of the hall.  
  
Peeves began throwing plates and forks and knives very deadly at students.  
  
"ah, girls" said ron. (sighing) "but you know.... that luna lovegood is... somethin' else" "Oh, lay off it!" shouted harry.  
  
Neville looked angry as well, "Yeah, Leave Luna alone!" He had crawled under the table to avoide the knives 


End file.
